


The Search for the Blibbering Humdingers

by eiremauve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiremauve/pseuds/eiremauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Doomed Ship Ficathon. The prompt "Harry/Luna: cold fire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search for the Blibbering Humdingers

One bright summer day, Luna was out searching for Blibbering Humdingers along the Amazon River. She had not seen any yet, though she had an unfortunate encounter with an anaconda-he was just startled, though, that's all. Picking up her binoculars, she saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye. Blibbering Humdingers weren't pink, they were green toads with orange spots that had a poisonous bite and poisonous feet and they could spontaneously combust. Pink, however, possibly meant something almost as exciting-Amazon river dolphins! As she was adjusting her binoculars to get a better look, she heard the sound of running on the right side of the bank.

Luna calmly got out of her boat and went to investigate; there were rumours of Death Eaters hiding out in the Amazon, and they might hurt the dolphins just for fun.

"Help! Help!" screamed two adult male voices. "He's going to kill us!"

"I'm trying to capture you, actually!" shouted a young man's voice in response. He sounded like Harry. She smiled to herself.

Two men burst past the trees onto the riverside. Luna silently Stupefied them, and they fell over in shock. People were always giving her surprised looks.

So it was no surprise when Harry came onto the riverbank, panting and looking shocked.

"Hello, Harry. Have you seen any Blibbering Humdingers?" asked Luna.

"I don't think so. Er, thank you. They were really giving me a chase." Harry said.

"You're welcome. I thought I saw some dolphins over there, but these Death Eaters scared them away." said Luna. She studied Harry for a moment. He really was rather cute, with those bright green eyes and delightfully unruly hair. And he seemed to almost take her in stride.

"I would like you to kiss me." Luna announced. Harry blinked, then smiled at her.

Kissing was such delightful fun.

When they broke apart, Luna smelled smoke. She looked around, and saw some green toads with orange spots, as well as one on fire.

"Look!" she said pointing. "A Blibbering Humdinger!"


End file.
